


you look so good in blue

by makeirelandbigger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Stucky - Freeform, Texting, Wrong number, beeve, steve does not need to own a goat in brooklyn, what was he thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeirelandbigger/pseuds/makeirelandbigger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve made a mistake of a purchase and texted the wrong number in the process. </p><p>(13:14)</p><p>Who is this?</p><p>(13:15)</p><p>How many people know you own a goat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [你穿藍色真好看](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065643) by [abbabccd05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbabccd05/pseuds/abbabccd05)
  * Translation into Русский available: [You look so good in blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401402) by [Latimel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latimel/pseuds/Latimel)



> Steve is in regular font and Bucky is in italics.

 

**Friday July 01 2016**

A conversation between (917) 783-8433 and (347) 282-5999

(08:09)

So, If you were me.. and you theoretically bought a goat on accident, what would you then do with said theoretical goat?

(09:36)

_Um. Who is this???_

(09:37)

What do you mean Sam? It's me!

(09:39)

_Sorry man. You've got a wrong number. But did you really get a goat?_

(09:39)

Oh shoot. Sorry to bother you.

(09:40)

_It's okay.._

~

**Sunday July 03 2016 **

(13:01)

_Did you really buy a goat?_

(13:14)

Who is this?

(13:15)

_How many people know you own a goat?_

 

_*(347) 282-5999 has added (917) 783-8433 to their contacts!*_

 

(13:17)

Oh. You're the wrong number from the other day.

(13:17)

_And you're avoiding the question._

(13:18)

What question?

(13:18)

_Dude. Scroll up. Did you really buy a goat?_

(13:18)

It was an accident

(13:19)

_Details._

(13:21)

I don't even know you!

(13:21)

_Does 'Sam' know about your secret goat?_

(13:25)

Well.. I was gonna tell him but then I texted you instead and here we are..

(13:26) 

_Aw!!! I know things your friends don't!!_

(13:43)

_I hope you don't mind you're now in my contacts as 'Goat Guy'_

(13:45)

You must think you're hilarious. 

(13:45)

What makes you think I'm a guy anyway?

(13:46)

_Oh so you're a girl then?_

(13:46)

_No worries then. I have all the luck with the female species._

(13:50) 

_Hello?_

(14:00)

_Ok time to stop talking._

(14:27)

You're weird. _  
_

(14:30)

_SO ARE YOU FOR REPLYING_

(14:37)

_How do you manage to keep a goat for so far three days in New York?_

(14:38)

How do you know i'm from New York???

(14:38)

_Your area code, idiot._

(14:47)

_So should I be changing your contact name to Goat Girl because it can be done._

_~_

**Tuesday July 05 2016**

(09:30)

_What's his name?_

(09:35)

Who?

(09:35)

_The goat, silly._

(09:36)

I haven't decided yet.

(09:36)

_Name him after me_

(09:36)

????

(09:39)

_Oh right.. Um. You can call me Bucky._

 

_*Goat Guy has added you to their contacts!*_

(09:42) 

Then it's decided.

(09:42)

_What's my name in your contacts?_

(09:43)

Cluck Cluck Buck

(09:47)

_Nice. Keeping with the farm animal theme I see._

(09:50)

_So then. What's your name?_

(09:51)

Goaty

(09:51) 

_I'm sorry, what?_

(09:52)

My name.. It's Goaty.

(09:52)

_Sure. Like Goaty is a real name._

(09:53)

LIKE 'BUCKY' IS REAL NAME EITHER!

(09:53)

_But it IS my real name!_

(09:55)

Well then why can't Goaty be my real name?

(10:01)

_Sure. Whatever Goaty._

_~_

**Saturday July 09 2016**

(11:41)

Goats don't like the snow.

(11:47)

_Especially ones named Bucky. I hate the snow._

(11:50)

Are you sure you're from New York? How can you hate the snow? Are you crazy?

(11:51)

_Go to Florida!_

(11:52)

Why? Are you there now?

(11:52)

_Yes. I'm sending you to Florida right now because I'm there._

(11:52)

_No you idiot._

(11:52)

_I'm just saying the weather is nice there._

(11:53)

But then you can't go to those cute little coffee shops and sit on their couches and hide from the cold with a warm cup of coffee in Florida.

(11:55)

_Is that something you do here?_

(11:55)

Well, yeah.

(11:56)

_I'm glad to know you're one of the customers I hate. Like oh my gosh leave the store already._

(11:57)

Oh you work at a coffee shop?

(12:30)

Hello?

(12:41)

Aw. I hope you're not generally pissed off at me.

(12:57)

I probably don't even go to your coffee shop!

(13:27)

Bucky?

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is in Italics, Steve is in regular.

**Sunday July 10 2016**

(07:00)

_RISE AND SHINE YOU GOT A GOAT TO FEED_

(07:47)

Oh yeah. About him.

(07:49)

_Nooo. What did you do to poor Bucky._

(07:50)

I don't think he can make it through the winter. All the sweaters in the world won't help him.

(07:50)

_You did not put a sweater on a goat._

(07:50)

_Pics or it didn't happen_

(07:53) 

(07:53)

_That is the most adorable thing I've ever seen._

(07:54)

So I took him to the zoo. He'll be making a home in the petting zoo now.

(07:54)

_Noooo. My son._

(07:56)

The zoo agreed to keep his name as Bucky though. You've got a goat named after you out there somewhere.

(07:57)

Why are you up so early anyway?

(07:57)

More importantly why are you waking me up so early?

(07:57)

_Got coffee to make. Work starts at 8 on Sundays._

(07:58)

On a Sunday?

(07:58)

_Do you think coffee drinkers just want coffee for taking to work? Sundays are one of the busiest days._

(07:59)

Oh. Sorry I'll let you get to work.

(07:59)

_Are you kidding me. Have you seen the kind of people at this kinda place? If I have to make another non fat soy bean vanilla latte with half ice I'll shoot myself._

(08:00)

_I hope you're not a complicated coffee drinker because I totally just trash talked you._

(08:00)

Is an iced americano complicated?

(08:00)

_You can order from me any day._

(08:22)

I'm flattered. Now I just have to track you down.

(08:30)

There can't be that many coffee shop workers named Bucky.

(09:19)

I think you're working. So I'll leave you alone.

~

(12:21)

_So this lady walks in right and she says "I apologize in advance I have quite a few orders" and I think "Oh she's probably got a few people in her car she's ordering drinks for" BUT NOPE. She's ordering for the whole entire hospital a few blocks down. I know it's my job but I don't have time to make your 27 drinks!_

(12:30)

I wish my life was as exciting as yours.

(12:37)

_Hmmh. What do you do for work?_

(12:37)

I'm not suppose to share personal information on the Internet.

(12:38)

_What are you 12? Besides. We're practically BFFs right?_

(12:40)

You talk too much.

_~_

** Wednesday July 13 2016  **

(11:14)

I really hate Wednesdays.

(11:27)

_Wow look at you first one to talk this time around. Alright big guy. What did Wednesday ever do to you?_

(11:30)

Work.

(11:32)

_That's all you're gonna give me? :(_

(11:36)

So. Question.

(11:36)

_Shoot_

(11:37)

Where do you work? What coffee shop?

(11:40)

_It's a secret._

(11:41)

I feel like you're closer than you lead to believe.

(11:45)

_Why? What do you think?_

(11:46)

_And hey! You're Mr. "Ugh work ugh Wednesday but I can't tell you what I do for work so I'm honestly just complaining"_

(11:48)

It's just there's this coffee place I use to go to before work but now I can never set foot into another coffee shop again because I'm afraid it'll be you.

(11:50)

_It's not like I'd recognize you?_

(11:51)

_Hey, don't let me stop you from being productive. Go get a coffee._

_~_

(12:30)

_Do you work by the park?_

(13:15)

_If you don't answer I'm gonna keep guessing._

_~_

** Thursday July 14 2016 ** _  
_

(09:04)

_Do you work at the library?_

(09:37)

_Is it the Zoo? Do you work at the Zoo? Is that why you've got ins with the goats?_

(11:35)

_Do you know what would be pretty cool?_

(11:35)

_If you worked at the Fairway by the Ikea._

(11:40)

_OOH. Do you work at the Ikea?_

_~_

(21:37)

_What about the museum?_

(21:40)

What about it?

(21:42)

_Ooh. You never text at night._

(21:43)

_You work at the museum don't you!_

(21:45)

_Don't worry. That's like 30 minutes away from the coffee shop I work at._

(21:46)

You mean I can finally order coffee with no fear?!

(21:46) 

_Or is it? ;)_

(21:48)

You see, it’s that smiley I don’t trust.

(21:49)

_(;_

(21:52)

Goodnight Bucky.

(21:53)

_Goodnight Goaty. ;)_

~

**Friday July 15 2016**

(02:07)

_WAIT YOU TOTALLY ADMITTED TO WORKING AT THE MUSEUM HOW DID I MISS THAT._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is in italics, Steve is in regular, Sam is in bold.

**Friday July 15 2016**

(09:30)

So how come you get to know exactly where I work but I know nothing about the location of your work.  
  
(11:54)

_Sorry. Ive been busy all day. To be fair, I don't even know your real name so._  
  
(11:56)

Goaty _is_  my real name, silly.  
  
(11:58)

_Of course. How could I be the brainless one? Of course it's your real name._

~

(12:37)

_Are you off for lunch right now?_  
  
(12:40)

Yes why?  
  
(12:42)

_Do you know where the bikes are outside the library?_  
  
(12:44)

Yeah. I ride over there sometimes.  
  
(12:50)

_Can you go over there right now and not ask any questions?_  
  
(12:52)

I guess.. What am I looking for?  
  
(12:54)

_You'll know it when you see it._  
  
~  
  
(13:14)

This is amazing thank you so much.  
  
(13:17)

_Hey, it's no problem. Save you the trip. Besides, you said you don't go in coffee shops anymore so I'm bringing the coffee to you!_  
  
(13:18)

What is this? It is amazing.  
  
(13:18)

_Iced Americano, just like you said. I told you you could order from me anytime. Honestly anything that gets me out of making another non fat caramel macchiato with whip is worth it._

  
~

  
(13:19)

**Boss man said if you stay out over your lunch break, that's how much over time you gotta put in.**  
  
(13:20)

Whoops. On my way back.  
  
(13:20)

**I hope you're glad I got you off the hook this time by telling him you ran out to get donuts for the whole gang and will be back in 5 minutes.**  
  
(13:21)

I hate you.

~

  
(13:22)

You don't know a good place to get donuts around here do you?  
  
(13:22)

_Uhh.. depends how much time you got?_  
  
(13:23)

Less than five minutes? Anything close to the museum.  
  
(13:23)

_There's a Dunkin Donuts on the corner of Washington and Empire._  
  
(13:23)

_What am I, your GPS now?_

~

  
(15:47)

_Hope you're not fired or something._  
  
(15:50)

Do people get fired over donuts usually?  
  
(15:51)

_Hey man, you never know._  
  
(15:57)

Thanks for the coffee earlier by the way. I think I needed it.  
  
(15:58)

_Hey, don't get too comfortable. You better be glad it was a cold drink. That was 30 minutes on the subway I'm surprised the ice wasn't melted._  
  
(16:07)

_Happy 2 week anniversary by the way.._  
  
(16:48)

Huh?  
  
(16:50)

_It's been exactly two weeks since you tried to text your friend Sam for goat advice._  
  
(16:50)

_That reminds me.. did you ever tell him about that goat? (who you have abandoned and forced into being an orphan) :)_  
  
(16:53)

No. Only you and the zoo know.  
  
(16:54)

_Aw. I feel special!_  
  
(16:54)

Should I tell him?  
  
(16:55)

_What are you gonna tell him? "Hi Sam so true story two weeks ago I bought a goat that I got rid of four days later"_  
  
(16:57)

Maybe it'll just randomly come up in conversation..  
  
(16:57)

_What do you guys talk about that could possibly change the topic to goats?_  
  
(16:58)

_Wait does he call you Goaty too._  
  
(16:58)

_WAIT I COULD GO TO THE MUSEUM AND ASK HIM YOUR REAL NAME_  
  
(16:58)

NO  
  
(16:59)

BUCKY DON'T YOU DARE.

(17:12)

BUCKY WHAT ARE YOU DOING

(17:15)

WHAT ARE YOU DOING ANSWER ME

(17:20)

_I'm kidding. I'm not that low._

_~_

(21:23)

So if I pry like you will you tell me where you work?

(21:30)

Are you gonna ignore me like I did to you?

(21:45)

You better hope you're not a top result.

(22:02)

_Goodnight, silly._

(22:05)

You're a jerk.

(22:17)

_Punk._

**Saturday July 16 2016**

(02:13)

_I can't sleep tell me a story._

(02:15)

Why am I awake because of you

(02:16)

_TELL ME A STORY_

(02:20)

So once there was a guy called S and he went to a large warehouse store looking to buy goat cheese for a party he was going to to make a joke. So S ran to the nearest employee and asked "Where can I find goat cheese?" And said employee said to S "We have a goat in the back you can have him." and S laughed and jokingly said "Sure I'd love a goat." thinking the employee was just kidding (ha get it. kid.) because why would a warehouse store have a goat? So S followed him to the back of the store and saw actual goat and couldn't say no because wow that goat was adorable so S left the store with a new pal.

(02:21)

_I don't know what to say to that._

(02:21)

_SO IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENTAL PURCHASE YOU WERE BEING SEDUCED BY THE CUTENESS YOU NERD._

(02:24)

Okay it's true. The goat was adorable. 

(02:24)

Now go to bed Bucky.

(02:25)

_I can die happy knowing that story._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is in italics, Steve is in regular, Sam is in bold.

**Saturday July 16 2016**  
  
(09:47)  
  
_So I'm rereading your story from last night. Your name starts with an S?_  
  
(09:50)  
  
I knew this was coming.  
  
(09:50)  
  
Please don't tell me you're gonna start guessing every name that starts with S.  
  
(09:51)  
  
_No, no! Of course not._  
  
(09:51)  
  
_Only the most popular names._  
  
(09:55)  
  
Ok. I'll make you a deal.. I'll tell you my name if you tell me what coffee shop you work at.  
  
(09:57)  
  
_Hm. You run a tough bargain._  
  
(09:57)  
  
_I'll think about it._  
  
~  
  
(12:40)  
  


  
(12:40)  
  
I confused a barista today.  
  
(12:47)  
  
_YOU ACTUALLY TOLD THEM YOUR NAME WAS GOATY?_  
  
(12:47)

 _And ew. Why are you at Starbucks when I could've brought you something?_  
  
(12:50)  
  
You told me not to get use to it.  
  
(12:51)  
  
And what are you talking about? My name is Goaty. ;)  
  
(13:00)

 _Keep telling yourself that._  
  
~  
  
(16:32)  
  
_I have a question.._  
  
(16:37)  
  
Ok.. Sure. Go ahead.  
  
(16:38)  
  
_Does your friend Sam know about me?_  
  
(16:40)  
  
No... Should he?  
  
(16:46)  
  
_I don't know.. I mean I don't care I just don't want him getting jealous._  
  
(16:47)  
  
Jealous? Why would he be jealous?  
  
(16:47)  
  
_Because I know more about his best friend than he does._  
  
(16:48)  
  
Thats a lie. You don't even know my name!  
  
(16:48)  
  
_I'm about to._  
  
(16:50)  
  
Is this you accepting the deal?  
  
(16:53)  
  
_I guess it is..._  
  
(16:55)  
  
_Southside Coffee..._  
  
(17:00)  
  
Steve..  
  
(17:01)  
  
_Pleasure to meet you, Stevie._  
  
(17:01)  
  
_I'm totally calling you Stevie now you can't stop me._  
  
(17:03)  
  
I knew telling you this was a mistake.  
  
(17:03)  
  
You're mad with power now.  
  
(17:05)  
  
_I gotta say.. I think I like Steve better than Goaty._  
  
~  
  
(21:34)  
  
Nighty Night.  
  
(21:37)  
  
_Goodnight, Stevie._  
  
(21:40)  
  
I swear. I gotta stop you.

~  
  
**Wednesday July 20 2016**  
  
(10:47)  
  
_You're gonna kill me._  
  
(10:50)  
  
What did you do..  
  
(10:51)  
  
_Well. I had the day off today..._  
  
(10:52)  
  
Bucky...  
  
(10:53)  
  
I don't like you saying this on a Wednesday.  
  
(10:54)  
  
I know what you're gonna say.  
  
(10:57)  
  
_...see you at 1:30_

_~_

(11:00)

SAM I GOTTA TELL YOU SOMETHING. 

(11:12)

**Slow down, man. What's up?**

(11:13)

I BOUGHT A GOAT LAST WEEK AND TOOK IT TO THE ZOO AT THE PARK 

(11:15)

**...Are you feeling okay?**

(11:16)

WELL THE WHOLE STORY IS I BOUGHT THIS GOAT ON ACCIDENT AND TRIED TO ASK YOU FOR ADVICE BUT TEXTED THE WRONG NUMBER BECAUSE I HAVE NO CLUE HOW TO USE THIS PHONE AND I MADE FRIENDS WITH A STRANGER AND HE BOUGHT ME COFFEE AND HE'S REALLY NICE BUT HE'S HERE.

(11:17)

**You're meeting your mystery guy at the museum? Bad call, man. Never mix personal life with work.**

(11:18)

YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I DIDN'T INVITE HIM HE'S JUST COMING HERE

(11:18)

TAKE OVER MY TOURS FOR THE AFTERNOON PLEASE

(11:20)

**You don't want to meet him?**

(11:21)

It's not the right time.. I can't..

(11:22)

**You're doing my tours tomorrow.**

(11:25)

You are the best. I'm buying you breakfast tomorrow morning.

(11:26)

**You better.**

(11:30)

Oh and Sam?

(11:33)

**Yeah?**

(11:35)

Tell me what he's like.. please..

(11:39)

**It better be a big breakfast.**

~

(15:43)

_Sam sure is a wealth of information._

(15:50)

I'm worried. What did he tell you?

(15:54)

_Only the good stuff._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so much into account while writing this story. I even printed out a map of Brooklyn to make sure everything was right location wise. I also even went to Starbucks and confused a barista. The one thing I didn't take into account was the weather and the time of year ratio. SO, please pretend you didn't notice it was snowing in chapter 2 in July because I swear that didn't happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is in italics  
> Steve is in regular  
> Sam is in bold  
> Natasha is in underline

**Wednesday July 20 2016**  
  
(16:00)  
  
WHAT DID YOU TELL HIM ABOUT ME.  
  
(16:02)  
  
 **Whoa, calm down. You're always yelling at me lately. He just asked what you're like.**  
  
(16:04)  
  
But what did you say about me to him?  
  
(16:05)  
  
 **I said you were a jerk who doesn't bring in donuts on time and who owes me breakfast. What else?**  
  
~  
  
(16:08)  
  
 _If I had his number you'd really be busted._  
  
~  
  
(16:08)  
  
 **Why do you worry so much about him, Rogers?**  
  
~  
  
(16:09)  
  
I don't know. I really like him.  
  
(16:10)  
  
 _What? Who?_  
  
(16:10)  
  
I DID IT AGAIN.  
  
(16:10)  
  
Not you- Uh. Hold on.  
  
~  
  
(16:10)  
  
SAM I'M GONNA LIGHT MY PHONE ON FIRE AND FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET.  
  
(16:10)

YOU TWO TEXTED ME AT THE SAME TIME AND I REPLIED TO YOU AND SENT THE MESSAGE TO HIM  
  
~  
  
(16:17)  
  
What days do you work?  
  
(16:20)  
  
 _Wow, this is sudden._  
  
(16:20)  
  
 _Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and my friend works all the days I don't so we alternate sometimes if she's gotta do something._  
  
(16:21)  
  
 _Or if she's annoyed she works 4 days and I work 3. I don't ever care. Why?_  
  
(16:30)  
  
Curious..

~  
  
 **Thursday July 21 2016**  
  
(11:14)  
  
You're the mystery guy aren't you?  
  
(11:16)  
  
Who's this?  
  
(11:19)  
  
I'm the one who just served you that iced americano which you took a cup sleeve for to keep your hands from getting cold.  
  
(11:20)  
  
You're Bucky's friend...  
  
(11:24)  
  
That's right. And I've been waiting to meet you so I can talk you out of him but honestly you're perfect for him, I can't even argue.  
  
(11:25)  
  
Oh. We're not- No. None of that.  
  
(11:27)  
  
Then I'll be sure to let him know you stopped by..  
  
(11:27)  
  
Where did you get my number from?  
  
(11:29)  
  
I stole it from Bucky's phone a week ago after reading your texts.  
  
(11:30)  
  
That's not creepy at all.  
  
(11:32)  
  
Why are you so afraid?  
  
(11:32)  
  
Because you're like a super spy! I have no secrets anymore.  
  
(11:33)  
  
No. Are you too shy or too scared?

(11:34)

Of Bucky?  
  
(11:35)  
  
Oh, no. I'm not scared of Bucky. He's really sweet and he brings me coffee sometimes when I don't want to go out.  
  
(11:35)  
  
Too shy then. So tell me why haven't you two met in person?  
  
(11:40)  
  
Okay. You caught me. I am scared.  
  
(11:41)  
  
Told you so.  
  
(11:57)  
  
Natasha, by the way.  
  
(11:58)  
  
Steve. But you knew that I think.  
  
(11:59)  
  
I literally wrote your name on your cup.  
  
~

(14:24)

_Have I ever told you about my dog?_

(14:33)

You have a dog?

(14:35)

_Yeah, he's such a sweetheart._

(14:36)

What's his name?

(14:37)

_Okay but you have to promise not to laugh._

(14:37)

I use to own a goat! I don't think I'll laugh at a dogs name?!

(14:38)

_His name is Bucket._

(14:42)

Steeeeve???

(14:47)

_I TOLD YOU NOT TO LAUGH_

(14:50)

I'M NOT LAUGHING I SWEAR.

(14:50)

But I need to see him. Picture please.

(14:53)

(14:53)

I need to meet this dog.

(14:55)

_Maybe you can settle for me as well._

(15:21)

Settle for meeting you? Maybe I could just tolerate you being there too. 

(15:22)

But y'know, I'd be there for the dog. 

(15:27)

_So would I. Someone has to hold his leash._

(15:28)

I'll be holding it. I'm gonna steal your dog.

(15:30)

_You can't take Bucket, I won't allow it!_

(15:34)

But what if Bucket allows it?

(15:35)

_Then we'll have to work out a compromise._

(15:37)

You find out a compromise and make sure I'm the first one to know. This dog is my new favourite. 

(15:38)

_Aw. I'm no longer your favourite?_

(15:40)

I didn't say that. 

~

(17:18)

Your friend Natasha texted me..

(17:30)

_WHAT? How did she get your number?_

_~_

(17:31)

Don't tell Bucky I was there today.

(17:35)

Why shouldn't I?

(17:36)

Because if you don't, I won't tell him you were snooping through his phone.

(17:38)

Deal.

~

(17:40)

I don't know. It was weird. Especially since I've never even met her before. 

(17:42)

_Well, I've never met you either, yet here we are.._

_~_

(17:58)

_Why are you texting Steve?_

(17:59)

Ooh. Jealous are we?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who leaves comments ever chapter. You guys are truly the sweetest. I always look forward to seeing what you guys have to say!
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr or vine. My vine is vine.co/hereforthetrash and my tumblr is agentcheesecakeflower.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is in italics  
> Steve is in regular  
> Sam is in bold  
> Natasha is in underline

**Monday July 25 2016**  
  
(10:45)  
  
Have you ever been to an amusement park?  
  
(10:50)  
  
 _Yeah. When I was a kid. Why?_  
  
(10:54)  
  
Just curious.  
  
(10:55)  
  
 _Y'know, you're 'just curious' a lot._  
  
(10:57)  
  
You have no idea.  
  
(10:57)  
  
 _I think I'm starting to._  
  
~  
  
(12:25)  
  
Natasha?  
  
(12:27)  
  
What?  
  
(12:30)  
  
I need an opinion.  
  
(12:37)  
  
From me? Okay..  
  
(12:37)  
  
I don't know what to tell Bucky...  
  
(12:40)  
  
Drop by today. He left you something and we can talk.  
  
(12:42)  
  
On my way.  
  
~  
  
(13:47)  
  
What's your favourite color?  
  
(14:18)  
  
 _You always come up with quite the questions._  
  
(14:18)  
  
 _Um. Probably black or red. What about you?_  
  
(14:20)  
  
Hm. I like blue I guess. I have to wear it everyday anyway.  
  
(14:22)  
  
 _Aw. Museum colors. What a team player._  
  
(14:27)  
  
 _You're trying to be conversational but you have no idea what to say don't you?_  
  
(14:30)  
  
Yeah. You got me.  
  
(14:36)  
  
 _Did you stop by today?_  
  
(14:37)  
  
Yeah. Natasha said you left me something..  
  
(14:42)  
  
 _And....??_  
  
(14:43)  
  
It was great, as always :)  
  
(15:00)  
  
How was your day?  
  
(15:14)  
  
 _It's funny you bring that up._  
  
(15:14)  
  
 _Guess who went to the zoo today?_  
  
(15:17)  
  
Oh gosh. Tell me you didn't.

(15:18)

_This cutie is growing up._

(15:18)

(15:20)

I can not believe you.

(15:22)

_A kid told me I look just like him. I told him it's probably because we have the same name. He laughed at me and told me that Bucky isn't a person name. If I didn't know any better I would've thought you paid that kid._

(15:23)

Well, now at least I know if see someone walking down the street looking like a goat, I'll know it's you.

~

(20:43)

_Why were you asking me this morning if I'd ever been to an amusement park before?_

(20:50)

I was just thinking about something. 

(20:51)

_Thinking about what?_

(20:57)

Do you want to go to Coney Island with me?

(21:00)

_Sorry, did I hear you wrong?_

(21:02)

It's just I'm going down there in a few days and I'd probably look like an idiot going alone.

(21:17)

The cotton candy is my favorite. It tastes better than store bought so I end up buying a lot. 

(21:34)

Goodnight, Bucky.

~

**Tuesday July 26 2016**

(02:14)

_I'd love to go with you._

_~_

(07:24)

Hey Buck. Do you mind taking over my shift Thursday? I promised a friend who's visiting I'd show them around.

(07:30)

_I know that's code for "I have a date" but I'll do it anyway since I'm nice like that._

(07:34)

You're the best ;)

~

**Wednesday July 27 2016**

(13:24)

**So, your mystery boy stopped by and you need to get over here right now because it's embarrassing holding this.**

~

(13:26)

WHAT DID YOU DO

(13:28)

_Why don't you ask Sam?_

_~_

(13:30)

What is this and why is it so pink.

(13:31)

_Have you tried it yet?_

(13:31)

No. I'm afraid I'll be poisoned.

(13:32)

_What's so wrong with pink? It's cotton candy flavored!_  

(13:35)

Oh my gosh do you take everything I say and write it down?

(13:37)

It tastes amazing by the way. Deceiving, but amazing. 

(13:38)

Whatever happened to your hatred for making these kinds of drinks?

(13:40)

_Well, let's just say I'm making a special one time acceptance just for you._

_~_

(17:41)

How does tomorrow sound since you're working on Friday?

(17:43)

_Sounds great!_

(18:23)

_Oh shoot. I just remembered I promised Natasha I would do her shift tomorrow. Can we go Monday?_

(18:27)

Um..

(18:29)

_Or you can pick a day. Just any day after Sunday I suppose._

(18:30)

I can't.

(18:34)

_Why not?_

(18:47)

_Steve?_

(18:51)

Bucky.

(18:54)

I'm moving.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! Say goodbye to all your happiness! No but really, I've really enjoyed writing all this fluff which is something I've never done before so don't worry! It's not going away. We're nearing in on the end of this story. I think there may be two or three more chapters left. I thank you all again because you guys are so nice and supportive and I love reading your comments so keep them coming!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is italics  
> Steve is regular  
> Natasha is underline  
> Sam is bold
> 
> Whew. Lots of people.

**Wednesday July 27 2016**  
  
(18:55)  
  
_What??_  
  
(18:56)  
  
_What do you mean you're 'moving'? You're not moving. Come on Steve, don't joke around like that._  
  
(18:59)  
  
I got offered a job in DC... and I'm taking it..  
  
~  
  
(19:03)  
  
_Natasha??_  
  
(19:03)

 _Answer your phone._  
  
~  
  
**Phone Call (19:17)**  
  
_"NATASHA HE'S MOVING"_  
  
"Oh. Is he?"   
  
_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNEW??"_  
  
"....Was it that obvious? Of course I knew! We chatted when he came in the other day. It's not hard to get information from people who want to share it."  
  
_"When is he leaving..?"_  
  
"Why don't you ask him? You need to start walking on the sidewalk and not in the bike lane, Bucky Barnes. Stop having close calls! Just walk where your paths meet."  
  
"And hey. To make it up to you for taking my Thursday, I'll work your Saturday. The museum is open on Saturdays. Go see him."  
  
_"Alright fine. But this is the last time I listen to your advice if he's not there."_  
  
"You know you love me."  
  
~

(21:45)

Goodnight Bucky. 

~

**Thursday July 28 2016**

(11:34)

_NATASHA_

(11:35)

_I THINK HE'S HERE AND I'M HIDING IN THE BACK I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO_

(11:37)

_IS HE BLONDE?_

(11:44)

SO I JUST TOOK HIS ORDER AND GAVE HIM HIS DRINK AND I DON'T THINK HE KNEW IT WAS ME

~

(11:48)

Did you send him for a coffee?

(11:50)

**Ha. He got there fast.**

(11:51)

You know, I'm not in today. It's all Bucky.

(11:54)

Did you just unknowingly send Steve to get coffee from Bucky when neither of them know what they look like?

(11:59)

**I have made a mistake.**

(12:01)

Because Bucky is screaming at me because he says Steve is there now. 

(12:05)

**Hey, maybe something will click. Is he still coming by Saturday?**

(12:07)

He says he is. Thanks for meeting me earlier by the way to go over the plan. I told Bucky I'd work his Saturday so I won't be there. I need an inside man to keep me updated.

(12:09)

**Sounds good.**

(12:10)

**Gotta run. Steve just got back. I'll let you know the goings on when they go on.**

(12:10)

**See ya, Natasha.**

~ 

(12:13)

How many people work where you do on Thursdays? 

(12:15)

_Usually 2 or 3.. Why?_

(12:15)

_Are you coming by or something? Can I make something so it's ready when you get here?_

(12:17)

No. I was actually just over there like 30 minutes ago.. Did I miss you?

(12:29)

_Must have.._

~

(12:31)

_APPARENTLY I MADE NO NOTICEABLE IMPRESSION ON HIM SO I DON'T KNOW IF THAT'S GOOD OR BAD._

(12:37)

You are my least favourite person. I can't believe you didn't say anything. You better be glad I wasn't there.

(13:18)

_Beyond glad._

~

(15:07)

_Can I ask something and you pretend like after this that I didn't ask anything?_

(15:11)

Uh. Okay. Am I going to regret answering this?

(15:12)

_Probably._

(15:12)

_Okay. Do you work on Saturdays and how much longer are you going to be in New York?_

(15:27)

Yes and are you really sick of me already?

(15:28)

_No, you see, that's the problem. I'm not sick of you yet._

(15:30)

Well then, around this time on the 1st I'll be getting on a 4 hour train ride..

(15:34)

_Good. I hate planes._

(15:35)

Aw. What are you talking about? I love planes!

(15:37)

_People like you are why I hate planes. You seem like the kind of person who would jump out of a plane for the lols._

(15:38)

Eh. Why not.

~

(17:14)

**You better be there Saturday.**

(17:15)

**Or I'm not going to DC with you.**

(17:47)

Of course I'll be there! It's my last day! 

(17:50)

Or..  _our_ last day I guess. 

~

(17:57)

**Steve said he will for sure be there.**

(17:57)

**Operation Surprise Meetup is go.**

(17:58)

Aw. I feel like a real spy.

(17:59)

I'll double check with Buck and then it sounds like we have a plan!

~

(19:04)

_I saw you._

(19:17)

Hm?

(19:21)

_Today at the coffee shop.._

(19:39)

_I saw you and was too stupid to say anything._

_~_

**Phone Call (21:37)**

_"Hello?"_

"I just needed to talk to you."

_"Steve??"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, A slight lack of Bucky and Steve in this but oh don't you worry because there will be quite the interactions in the next chapter. I wanted to mess with this a little bit and throw in some Sam and Natasha because I think the mesh really well together with the same mission in mind. Regarding this story, we should have 2 or 3 chapters left about.. I haven't finished them so there could be more but I had in mind for this story 10 chapters. ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoyed as always and if you did, why don't you check out 'Sharing Smiles, Reading Lips' a mermaid stucky au which I wrote the first two chapters of and bonsoirbirb.tumblr.com wrote the latest two. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6572068/chapters/15037465
> 
> Thanks again!  
> ~ ℇ


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is in underline  
> Bucky is in italics  
> Sam is in bold  
> Steve is in regular

**Phone Call (21:39)**  
  
_"I'm sorry I know I'm really tired right now. Am I awake?"_  
  
"....Yes. I mean, I think."  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU TWO JUST COMPLETE THE CALL AND TALK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE"  
  
_"Wha- Is that Natasha?"_  
  
_"I give you coffee and in return you steal my friend?"_  
  
"Can I be honest?"  
  
_"I'd prefer you to."_  
  
"I've always wondered what your snarky sarcastic voice sounded like."  
  
_"You... You're a punk!"_  
  
_"Is this why you called? To bully me?"_  
  
"No actually.. I was gonna invite you um. Saturday my job place is having a going away party for me and Sam and I though maybe you'd come if I invited you."  
  
_"O-Oh. I'd love to."_  
  
"I feel like there's a but in there..."  
  
_"No actually. No buts. I'd honestly love to."_  
  
_"On one condition"_  
  
"I knew there was a but!"  
  
_"I want Sam's number."_  
  
_"You steal my friend, I steal yours."_  
  
"What if I don't?"  
  
_"Well then, I just won't come!"_  
  
"I told you you're snarky."  
  
_"Hey! You promised to stop the bullying!"_  
  
"I didn't promise anything!"  
  
"But okay fine. Congratulations. You're now the proud owner of Sam's phone number. I don't even want to know what mischievous things you plan"  
  
_"I'd love to come to your party, Stevie."_  
  
"I THINK I JUST SAW STEVE SWOON"  
  
"SHUT UP NATASHA"  
  
"Uhm.. Haha. I guess I can text you the rest of the details."  
  
_"Well maybe I don't want to hang up."_  
  
"Goodnight, Bucky."  
  
_"Goodnight, Goaty."_  
  
**Friday July 29 2016**  
  
(11:43)  
  
_About to throw this lady's latte out the window._  
  
(11:45)  
  
Hard day at work?  
  
(11:46)  
  
_I JUST WATCHED HER TAKE A THERMOMETER OUT OF HER PURSE TO MAKE SURE HER DRINK IS "REALLY 175°" KILL ME._  
  
~  
  
(11:57)  
  
**So if I talked Steve into going down to see you for lunch would you say yes?**  
  
(12:13)  
  
_Woah woah. Let's slow down. Who are you?_  
  
(12:15)  
  
**Steve literally told me he gave you my number.**  
  
(12:17)  
  
_Oh Sam! Hey man what's up._  
  
(12:20)  
  
**You've been talking to him too much.**  
  
(12:24)  
  
_Aw. Why's that?_  
  
(12:27)  
  
**You avoid questions you don't feel like answering just like he does.**  
  
(12:27)  
  
**I could just send him down there with no warning at all next time...**  
  
(12:30)  
  
_No thank you._  
  
(12:31)  
  
_I don't think I could manage lunch with him._  
  
(12:34)  
  
**Dude. This is his second to last day. Meet him.**  
  
(12:36)  
  
_But I could meet him tomorrow too._  
  
(12:37)  
  
**Aw. Are you coming?**  
  
(12:38)  
  
**I'm flattered.**  
  
(12:40)  
  
_Why?_  
  
(12:43)  
  
**...Oh did you not hear that I'm moving with him?**  
  
(12:45)  
  
_This is news to me._  
  
(12:47)  
  
**I can't believe I'm not the #1 topic of your conversations.**  
  
(12:50)  
  
**ALRIGHT COFFEE BOY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT ME DISTRACTED ENOUGH FOR HIM TO HAVE ALREADY GOTTEN LUNCH SOMEWHERE ELSE.**  
  
(12:54)  
  
_:P_  
  
~

(15:00)

So.. Sam..

(15:04)

**No, I'm not letting you do music.**

(15:07)

YOU'RE JUST NOT FAIR.

(15:18)

**I told Steve since he's so picky he can pick some songs.**

(15:20)

How convenient.

(15:21)

**Don't you dare.**

~

(15:24)

Hey.

(15:25)

What's up?

(15:34)

What do you need, Natasha?

(15:36)

Why do you assume I need something?

(15:37)

Natasha.

(15:39)

I had some music ideas for your party.

(15:42)

Am I gonna regret this?

(15:45)

That's permission enough I'm making you a playlist.

~

(17:23)

_Natasha is asking me if you like swing music._

(17:24)

_Is there something I should know?_

~

(19:46)

I DIDN'T EVEN TELL YOU WHERE OR WHEN THE PARTY IS. 

(19:47)

I am the worst. 

(19:53)

_No problem.. I already got it._

(19:54)

What, really? Did Sam give it to you?

(19:56)

_Uh. Yes. Sure._

(19:57)

Is that a lie

(19:59)

Bucky

(20:12)

Bucky who told you?

(22:43)

_See you tomorrow ;)_

(22:49)

I've never been so concerned. 

~

**Saturday July 30 2016**

(09:42)

_How's work?_

(09:47)

I can't trust anything you say today.

(10:01)

_You shouldn't ;)_

~

(10:17)

So, what did you end up doing this morning?

(10:24)

_So, tell me this.._

(10:25)

_Is it creepy to hang out at someones work and watch them from the lobby while they have no idea you're there?_

(10:27)

Well, not the creepiest thing I have done..

(10:28)

_But you're saying its up there, isn't it?_

(10:30)

How much can I pay you to get you to go on one of his tours?

(10:31)

Keep in mind I'm already working your shift out of the kindness of my heart.

(10:33)

_I don't know. Pay my entree fee?_

(10:35)

DEAL.

(10:36)

_His tours start at 11:30. I'm gonna go buy a hat._

(10:39)

This is worth every penny.

~

(11:16)

**You look so obvious over there.**

(11:17)

_Shh. I'm 100% stealth._

(11:20)

**Are you the 'James' that just signed up for a tour?**

(11:23)

_You saw nothing._

(11:25)

**Neither did Steve apparently. You could probably tell him your name was Bucky and he'd be like "Okay sure."**

~

(11:30)

IT'S TOUR TIME! Let me know how it goes! :*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so unreasonably long to get this chapter up! I was pretty distracted with cacw coming out.  
> Keep an eye out on my 8tracks for Steve and Sam's party mix which will be released with the next chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT:   
> Check out the party mix here as a preview for chapter 9! http://8tracks.com/cheesecakeflower/sam-and-steve-s-party-mix


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is in underline  
> Sam is in bold  
> Steve is in regular  
> Bucky is in italics

**Saturday July 30 2016**  
  
(12:14)  
  
_So... How's your tours going?_  
  
(12:15)  
  
Why do you ask?  
  
(12:17)  
  
_Just curious._  
  
(12:18)  
  
Because this was literally one of the most fun days of tour I had.  
  
(12:18)  
  
_Aww. How come?_  
  
(12:20)  
  
Well for one it was a really small group. It was a family and their two kids and this one guy with like a cap on. I was worried at first cause he seemed suspicious but he was really nice.  
  
(12:21)  
  
_Interesting.._  
  
~  
  
(12:23)  
  
_NATASHA HE SAID I WAS NICE_  
  
~  
  
(12:30)  
  
**What did you do to him he's been smiling since he got back.**  
  
~  
  
(12:31)  
  
Yeah. He asked me out to lunch too so that's pretty cool. Free lunch!  
  
(12:32)  
  
_Of course that's your focus._  
  
~  
  
(12:34)  
  
_I took your advice. We're going to get lunch._  
  
(12:35)  
  
**Does he know who you are yet?**  
  
(12:37)  
  
_I don't know. I don't think so at least._  
  
~  
  
(12:40)  
  
_So is it on purpose you just so happen to be leaving on our one month anniversary?_  
  
(12:41)  
  
I'm sorry, our what?  
  
(12:43)  
  
_The 1st of July was the first time you texted me._  
  
(12:45)  
  
I'll be honest, I thought that was the worst mistake of my life.  
  
(12:46)  
  
I wanted to curl into a ball and die of embarrassment after that.  
  
(12:47)  
  
_And now?_  
  
(12:49)  
  
Eh. Maybe not the worst mistake of my life.  
  
(12:50)  
  
In all honesty though, meeting you has been really great.  
  
(12:51)  
  
_Just "really great"? Aw I thought I meant more than that._  
  
(12:51)  
  
_Meeting you has been "really great" for me too._  
  
(12:53)  
  
You're making me change my mind.  
  
(12:54)  
  
_:O_  
  
(12:55)  
  
Hate to be rude, gotta go. Lunch date remember? ;)  
  
(12:56)  
  
_Free lunch? I'm so jealous._  
  
(12:57)  
  
_I have to go too anyway. Have fun._  
  
~  
  
(13:04)  
  
SAM JUST TEXTED ME. IS IT TRUE? A LUNCH DATE?  
  
(13:07)  
  
YOU'RE WELCOME  
  
(14:19)  
  
_He invited me to his party. I'm laughing._  
  
(14:20)  
  
What'd you say?  
  
(14:24)  
  
_I said yes because it'd be awkward if I didn't and showed up anyway._  
  
~  
  
(14:30)  
  
I love Italian food so much.  
  
(14:32)  
  
_Is this another thing I should write down?_  
  
(14:34)  
  
No spaghetti and meatball flavoured drinks please.  
  
~  
  
(14:41)  
  
I hope you're still not there stalking him cause now he knows you.  
  
(14:47)  
  
_Oh shoot. That's a good point._  
  
(14:48)  
  
_But no I'm home so._  
  
(14:50)  
  
I take it the tour went great? ;)  
  
(14:51)  
  
_Shut up. You owe me $30 for that still._  
  
(14:53)  
  
Oh hush. You know you enjoyed it.  Go get it from Sam. I dropped off a mix for the party and an envelope just for you.  
  
~  
  
(15:24)  
  
Can I offer you a ride tonight?  
  
(15:27)  
  
_I mean, offer all you want._  
  
(15:28)  
  
I'm only offering if you accept.  
  
(15:34)  
  
_Then I decline!_  
  
(15:37)  
  
See you at 6?  
  
(15:39)  
  
_No question. I'll be there._  
  
~  
  
(18:07)  
  
Are you here?  
  
(18:09)  
  
_Yeah. :)_  
  
(18:09)  
  
Where are you?  
  
(18:11)  
  
_Somewhere.._  
  
(18:15)  
  
Are you going to make me run around this whole place looking for you?  
  
(18:17)  
  
_Most definitely._  
  
~  
  
**Phone Call (18:20)**  
  
_"Hello?"_  
  
"You gotta tell me if I'm warm or cold."  
  
_"But where's the fun in that?"_  
  
"If you don't, I'm asking Sam."  
  
_"Don't you dare."_  
  
"Alright, you at least know what I look like, I'm assuming. Why won't you come out?"  
  
_"Uh. Too dangerous. Much better this way."_  
  
"SAM!"  
  
_"Aah! Stop no okay fine."_  
  
_"You're not even facing the right direction."_  
  
"Okay? How's that?"  
  
_"Cold"_  
  
_"Warmer."_  
  
_"You got it!"_  
  
_"Now look up."_  
  
"How did you get up there??"  
  
_"Come here!"_  
  
"Bucky!"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
~  
  
(18:31)  
  
I feel like a spy chasing a suspect.  
  
(18:32)  
  
_No texting and running!_  
  
(18:34)  
  
Do I win a prize if I find you?  
  
(18:34)  
  
_Sure thing. You gotta find me first._  
  
(18:35)  
  
Aw. I can't at least know what I'm winning?  
  
(18:36)  
  
_Fine uh._  
  
(18:39)  
  
_I'll dance with you to Natasha's stupid mix._  
  
(18:42)  
  
Sounds like a win to me.  
  
~  
  
**Phone Call (18:49)**  
  
"Did you go back downstairs?"  
  
_"Turn around."_  
  
"Wha- James?"  
  
_"It's Bucky, actually. I may have be a little forced to join a tour."_  
  
"Natasha?"  
  
_"Yeah. She's pretty set on us meeting"_  
  
_"So... Going away party.. You actually lookin' to leave or can I convince you to stay?"_  
  
"Maybe we should hang up"  
  
_"Yeah.. I owe you a dance."_  
  
"I'm afraid I'll only step on your toes."  
  
_"I'll brave through it."_  
  
~  
  
(19:21)  
  
SAM IS SENDING ME PICTURES ARE THESE REAL  
  
(19:25)  
  
JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES YOU ANSWER THIS PHONE RIGHT NOW OR I'M COMING TO CRASH THIS PARTY

~  
  
**Phone Call (19:30)**  
  
_"Hey what's up sorry it's loud here"_  
  
"DON'T YOU WHAT'S UP ME YOU'RE DANCING TO MY MIX"  
  
_"Yeah. Everybody liked it in case you're curious."_  
  
"Oh my gosh I want to be there so bad"  
  
_"You know you're invited"_  
  
"Ughhh I can't close early."  
  
_"I'll send you pictures."_  
  
"Yeah right like you're actually gonna take any"  
  
_"Oops. Gotta go. Got a text. See ya, Natasha."_  
  
"I hate you I hope you have the best night of your life."  
  
~  
  
(19:37)  
  
Hey where'd you go?  
  
(19:41)  
  
_Sorry. Natasha called. Had to update her haha._  
  
(19:45)  
  
Nah it's fine.  
  
(19:47)  
  
So question, which I'm too embarrassed to ask in person..  
  
(19:48)  
  
_My favourite kinds of questions._  
  
(19:50)  
  
Do you want to come over after all this? I mean most of mine and Sam's things are in boxes but there's a tv, a Wii, and a game of Mario Kart that's not in a box.  
  
(19:51)  
  
_That sounds absolutely amazing count me in._  
  
(19:57)  
  
_Oh and hey, before I come back in there.._  
  
(19:57)  
  
Yeeess?  
  
(19:58)  
  
_There's something I've wanted to say too that I'm too embarrassed to say in person._  
  
(19:59)  
  
...Alright. Go ahead.  
  
(20:00)  
  
_You look so good in blue.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So surprise! Finally some meeting. I'm really sorry about this chapter I didn't want to abandon my texting format so I hope I gave them meeting some justice. I do actually take notes on background goings on and settings so if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask! 
> 
> I've really enjoyed writing this and I love trying my hardest to portray their characteristics in my writing so I hope they live up to some sort of canon personalities. There will be one more chapter after this so look forward to that coming soon. 
> 
> Lastly, would you guys be interested in full detailed descriptions of all the characters appearances and such? I really like the idea of leaving it to your imaginations and headcanons but if you'd really like to know what was going through my head while writing this, let me know and maybe I'll make a fact sheet.
> 
> Also, don't forget to check out Natasha's mix here: http://8tracks.com/cheesecakeflower/sam-and-steve-s-party-mix  
> It includes timestamps of what songs are playing when they're talking!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for your usual compliments! I will try my hardest to keep you guys entertained.  
> \- ℇ


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is in bold  
> Natasha is in underline  
> Stevie is in regular  
> Bucky is in italics

**Sunday July 31 2016**  
  
(07:17)  
  
Are your toes okay?  
  
(07:30)  
  
_Stop! I told you not to worry!_  
  
(07:32)  
  
Yeah, you can't stop me.  
  
(07:33)  
  
Are you at work?  
  
(07:34)  
  
_Yeah. I'll be honest, I didn't plan to spend the night but your couch bed is very comfy, thank you._  
  
(07:37)  
  
Sorry. I shouldn't of asked, I didn't know you go to work so early.  
  
(07:39)  
  
_Nah. It's okay. I didn't plan to stay too late cause I hate the subways at night so you did me a favor actually._  
  
(07:51)  
  
I'm pretty annoyed you won at Mario Kart despite having never played before.  
  
(07:53)  
  
_What can I say, I'm just great. ;)_  
  
(07:54)  
  
I wish I could bring you with me.  
  
(07:57)  
  
_Well you'll have Sam right?_  
  
(07:58)  
  
He's just coming to help me get settled actually. I won't know anyone..  
  
(08:00)  
  
_Oh? I thought he was moving with you.. going away party and all._  
  
(08:01)  
  
He'd probably kill me for telling you but he only took that job at the museum because I was there.. He quit. I think he plans to get a pilots license or something now.  
  
(08:04)  
  
_Well that's pretty neat._  
  
(08:09)  
  
Yeah.. I think it's something he loves.  
  
(08:10)  
  
I'm sorry it's 8. I know you gotta work. I'll leave you alone I'm just blabbing anyway.  
  
(08:11)  
  
_Oh. It's okay._  
  
~  
  
(09:21)  
  
_Natasha I think I'm going insane._  
  
(09:27)  
  
Why? What's going on?  
  
(09:30)  
  
_I want to move with Steve._  
  
(09:34)  
  
Have you thought about any of this first? I mean, what will you do? What will I do?  
  
(09:37)  
  
_I don't know. I mean for starters you'd get paid more than usual._  
  
(09:45)  
  
But then I won't have someone like you that I can text really quickly to take over my shift!  
  
(09:45)  
  
And don't you dare say Brock.  
  
(09:45)  
  
_You have Brock.._  
  
(09:46)  
  
_Oh._  
  
(09:47)  
  
_I gotta go. I told Steve we could go for breakfast. Maybe you can talk me out of this later._  
  
(09:50)  
  
More like talk you into.. Anyways. Have fun. :^*  
  
(09:51)  
  
_Wait what is that emoji?_  
  
(09:52)  
  
Tilt your head.  
  
(09:54)  
  
_I can't stop laughing everyone's staring._  
  
(09:54)  
  
:^*  
  
~  
  
(10:00)  
  
Sorry I'm running late.  
  
(10:01)  
  
_It's no problem. I'm not going anywhere._  
  
(10:03)  
  
I'll be there in like 7 minutes. Had to get something.  
  
~  
  
(10:07)  
  
**So. You really gonna do this?**  
  
(10:09)  
  
I mean, I gotta ask at least.  
  
(10:09)  
  
**You'll do great, man. Just be you.**  
  
(10:10)  
  
Ok. Gotta run. I'm there. See you tonight?  
  
(10:11)  
  
**You know it.**  
  
~  
  
(12:21)  
  
_I NEED TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT AWAY._  
  
(12:23)  
  
_NATASHA. CALL ME._  
  
~  
  
**Phone Call (12:37)**  
  
"Hello?"  
  
_"DO YOU CHECK YOUR TEXTS?"_  
  
"Okay sorry. What happened?"  
  
_"I don't know what to do.."_  
  
"Let's start at the beginning, what happened?"  
  
_"Ok so Steve was gonna meet me here for breakfast and he did and we sat down and I bought him a sandwich and well we were talking about how this was gonna be our last face to face chat and he looke- Oh man Natasha."_  
  
"Calm down. Continue."  
  
_"He looked at me and said that it doesn't have to be and he put down an envelope and it's a train ticket. To move with him to DC."_  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY??"  
  
_"I DON'T REMEMBER IT ALL IT'S ALL A BLUR IM SHAKING"_  
  
_"I SAID LET ME THINK ABOUT IT"_  
  
"WRONG ANSWER YOU'RE GOING IM COMING OVER TONIGHT TO HELP YOU PACK"  
  
_"Natasha, I don't know.."_  
  
"What are you talking about, Buck? You were talking about going anyway this morning! What changed?"  
  
_"Now that I have the opportunity.. it seems too perfect..."_  
  
"Look, I'm coming over tonight regardless. We can talk about it then"  
  
_"Okay..."_  
  
"Now get back to work!"  
  
_"Bye Natasha."_  
  
~  
  
(12:51)  
  
_OH MY GOSH WHAT WILL I DO WITH BUCKET_

(12:54)

I know for a fact Steve will kill you if you don't bring that dog.

(12:55)

_You make it sound like I committed._

(12:57)

Honestly, you're making it sound like you committed.

(13:01)

_Can you come down here? I need a huge favor._

~

(13:47)

_I'm bored._

(13:49)

_What are you doing anyway, free day and all?_

(13:56)

Packing. And of course playing music at full volume because who's gonna stop me?

(13:57)

_Wow, no consideration for your neighbors. You rebel, you._

(13:58)

What are they gonna do? Kick me out? I'm leaving tomorrow. 

(13:59)

_Speaking of tomorrow... I was.. thinking about what you said.._

(13:59)

_How it doesn't have to be our last time face to face.._

(14:01)

_Come down here.. Please... One last time._

(14:03)

Sure.. I'll be there in 20 minutes..

~

(14:25)

You gonna come in?

(14:27)

Stop pacing you're scaring people away.

(14:28)

Natasha? Where are you?

(14:28)

Look through the window, idiot.

(14:29)

Oh. I thought Bucky was working today.

(14:30)

Did he not tell you?

(14:30)

Tell me what?

(14:33)

Steve.. He quit.

~

**Phone Call (14:35)**

_"Hello?"_

"What do you mean you quit?"

_"Oh. 'Tasha tell you that?"_

"You asked me to meet you here."

_"Look to your right."_

"You're always hiding somewhere."

_"Maybe it's cause I'm scared."_

"Scared of what?"

_"Scared of saying yes."_

"Why'd you quit?"

_"Look, Steve, I'm trying to say yes."_

"You- What?"

_"I want to go with you."_

_"I don't want it to be the last time"_

"Is this one of your on one condition commitments?"

_"Okay you got me there."_

_"I didn't know if it was okay to bring Bucket."_

"Are you kidding me? Please bring that dog!"

_"....."_

"....."

"So.. A yes then."

_"Yes."_

"Come over here. I've got a ticket with your name on it."

~

**Monday August 01 2016**

(10:24)

I can't believe today's the day.

(10:25)

I'm gonna miss you so much.

(10:27)

_I know that's code for "You owe me for helping you pack until 2am."_

(10:31)

You know me so well.

~

(13:41)

**Alright coffee boy, I'm coming to pick you up. Train leaves at 2:43. You ready?**

(13:45)

_I put all my stuff in the container thing if that's what you're asking._

(13:46)

**Sounds right to me. On my way.**

(13:47)

_Is Steve coming?_

(13:51)

**Nope. He's scrambling to fit his tv in the truck. Guess you'll have to settle for me.**

(13:52)

_Nah. It's better this way. I gotta surprise him with my dog. And it's never a settle, Sam._

(13:53)

**Good to know.**

~

(14:07)

Is that you who just pulled up with Sam?

(14:07)

IS THAT YOUR DOG?

(14:08)

_Come down stairs you idiot._

~

(15:27)

_Is it bad that I'm crying?_

(15:30)

You're literally getting on a train and never coming back, you tell me.

(15:31)

_That's not true! I'll come back.._

(15:34)

You better.

(15:35)

You're gonna call me every night, right?

(15:37)

_I guess I have to now._

(15:38)

Oh, don't act like it's such a hassle!

~

(15:49)

I cannot believe you get special seating because of your dog. 

(15:50)

_She's priority and I'm a caretaker ;)_

(15:51)

_Come up and see me than if you're 'so annoyed'._

(15:51)

I think I will.

~

(15:53)

**Steve is insisting to the hostess that he is indeed an additional caretaker to your dog and should be sitting up there too.**

(15:54)

_I'm flattered._

(15:57)

**HE TALKED HER INTO IT! He's coming up there.**

~

(15:57)

_I cannot believe you._

~

(16:42)

So.. question.

(16:45)

_I'm sitting right next to you.._

(16:54)

I'm gonna ignore that statement.

(16:55)

What was that all about on Saturday.. You said I look so good in blue?

(16:56)

_Have you been thinking about this the whole time?_

(16:58)

_Wow okay. Well I mean.. The first time I met you.. I was on your tour. Museum colors y'know._

(16:59)

I'm gonna take a nap.

(16:59)

_You're literally sitting right next to me._

(17:01)

_Steeevie?_

(17:02)

_Alright. But don't think for one second to use me as a pillow._

(17:06)

_And by the way, I was just being honest. You do look so good in blue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of our long journey!  
> Things you should expect from me in the near future involving this fic:  
> Another fan mix, this one including chapter by chapter based songs: http://8tracks.com/cheesecakeflower/you-look-so-good-in-blue  
> An epilogue, I don't know when but it will be probably the last thing I write for this story.  
> Character descriptions, Keep an eye out on agentcheesecakeflower.tumblr.com for that.
> 
> Also, a big shoutout to bonsoirbirb who made this gorgeous mix for this fic! http://8tracks.com/bonsoirbirb/you-look-so-good-in-blue 
> 
> Again, I couldn't write all this with out all your guys support so thanks so much for all your kind words! A texting au leaves a lot of things to the background so if you have any question let me know! I'll try my best to answer them!
> 
> -ℇ


	11. an epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hows life after moving to DC?"
> 
> "Well let me tell you what's been going on"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha is in underline  
> Steve is in regular  
> Sam is in bold  
> Bucky is in italics

**7 August 2016**

(09:17)

So.... It's been a week.. How's Fort Steve/Bucky?

(09:20)

_Don't you mean Fort Stucky?_

(09:21)

_Okay. Scratch that. Never calling it that again Steve would kill me._

(09:26)

I was about to say.

(09:27)

_So tell me, how's life, barista queen?_

(09:29)

Shut up you know it's awful without you.

(09:30)

_;)_

(09:30)

Whatever happened to Sam moving back here?

(09:34)

_He got offered a job here! Some super secret spy stuff apparently cause he tells us nothing now._

(09:35)

_Y'know.. I bet you wouldn't be awful at that kinda thing too.._

(09:37)

As flattered as I am over the offer, I can hear the espresso maker beeping. Catch you later, Barnes.

~

(10:13)

_I'm going out do you need anything?_

(10:15)

**I'm good, sweetcheeks, you have fun.**

(10:16)

_What the-_

(10:19)

**You made a group chat. I'm being sarcastic, coffee boy.**

(10:22)

_I told you, Sam, you can just call me Bucky it's fine._

(10:23)

**Coffee Boy.**

(10:24)

_Birdman._

(10:29)

Ooh. Drama.

(10:31)

_Oh. Natasha? You're here too?_

(10:32)

What's happening?

(10:32)

_WELL I GUESS THE GANGS ALL HERE_

(10:33)

_Steve, do you need anything while I'm out?_

(10:34)

Get some donuts for breakfast.

(10:37)

**You two are having donuts without me?**

(10:38)

_Maybe if you weren't a super secret spy you'd be invited over more often._

(10:38)

**SOLDIER! NOT SPY!**

~

(12:01)

_How come you're never home anymore?_

(12:04)

What are you talking about?

(12:07)

_Sometimes I want to talk to you in person and not through text. I did that for a month. I know what it's like._

(12:17)

....im sorry

(12:17)

_What went wrong? Who was wrong?_

(12:21)

You weren't wrong. No one was wrong..

(12:22)

_We've only been here for a week so I understand it's crazy.. job searching and such.. I just miss seeing you.._

(12:25)

I know that now..

(12:25)

How long have you been thinking about this?

(12:26)

_Its fine. Forget about it. I'm sorry I brought it up._

(12:26)

Bucky...

~

(16:14)

Are you okay? You've been quiet all day!

(16:17)

_Natasha.. Can I ask you something and can you not ask why?_

(16:18)

Of course.. What's going on? Do you want to call me?

(16:21)

_No. Steve just got home.. Its better if I text you._

(16:21)

_If I moved back to Brooklyn, could I stay with you for awhile? Like just until I found a place.._

(16:26)

Oh, Yeah.. That would be no problem.. I thought you liked your place with Steve?

(16:27)

_I don't think I like it anymore._

~

(16:28)

WHAT DID YOU DO?

(16:30)

Why do you always assume I'm causing trouble?

(16:30)

Because that's what you do, Steve.

(16:34)

Well if that's true, I am not causing trouble today.

(16:35)

When was the last time he called you Stevie?

(16:41)

Oh....

~

(18:39)

Do you think Bucky likes roses?

(18:40)

His favorite color is red.. Do you think that applies to flowers too?

(18:40)

Do you think like regular flowers would be more appropriate?

(18:43)

**Why are you asking me? Ask Natasha?? She knew him way before me and you.**

(18:47)

**Wait. You're buying flowers? For Bucky? What'd you do?**

(18:47)

**You buyin' him chocolates too?**

(18:48)

**How sweet.**

(18:49)

Shut up!

~

(19:12)

_So.. you gonna be home tonight? I wanted to tell you something._

(19:23)

Um. I may be a little late. And I want to tell you something too!

(19:25)

_Well.. if you're late that's no good.._

(19:26)

You wanna tell me now?

(19:29)

How about we both say what we were gonna say at once?

(19:34)

_Okay. Ready, set, go._

(19:34)

_I'm moving back to New York._

(19:35)

Wait what?

(19:35)

_What happened to 'at the same time'?_

(19:39)

What happened to 'I miss you'?

(19:39)

What happened to 'Sometimes I want to talk to you in person and not through text'?

(19:40)

That's what you said, wasn't it?

(19:42)

Tell me then, what went wrong? Who was wrong?

(19:45)

_It's just like you said..._

(19:45)

_No one was wrong. You weren't wrong._

(19:46)

_And I could never live with myself if I was blaming you._

(19:47)

_So I'm not blaming you. I'm just taking a break._

(19:49)

You knew the day we got here.

(19:52)

_What?_

(19:53)

It was the last time you called me Stevie.

(19:53)

She was right.

(19:57)

_Steve.._

(19:58)

Huh. So. When are you leaving?

(20:01)

_You obviously aren't home._

(20:02)

What do you mean?

(20:05)

Bucky?

(20:09)

You're already gone...

~

**Phone Call (20:31)**

"Finally! I've been trying to call you!"

_"What is it, Steve?"_

"You told me once.. How much you hate planes.."

"So I'm checking every train station... until I find you.."

_"Are you out of breath?"_

"Every... single... train station."

_"Sam was right."_

"Huh?"

_"You do ignore questions you don't feel like answering."_

"Please don't go. I still had something to tell you."

_"Even statements too apparently."_

"...."

_"Steve?"_

"...."

_"Hello? Did the phone cut out?"_

"...."

_"Stevie you punk. Don't ignore me now- What are you-"_

"Found you."

_"This feels very reminiscent of when we first met."_

"Except we aren't dancing."

_"Except you look like a mess. Are those flowers and chocolate?"_

"I thought maybe we could talk about it"

_"You're an idiot."_

"You called me Stevie."

_"You got me roses?"_

"You said you liked red.. I didn't know if that carried over to flowers."

_"You're soaked."_

"A car and a puddle are not a good mix"

_"Get off your phone and call a cab."_

"What?"

_"Well we have to go home and get you cleaned up now don't we?"_

_"Come here you idiot."_

~

(20:57)

Should I come pick you up at the train station tonight?

(21:13)

Bucky?

(21:16)

Hello?

(21:34)

I knew he wouldn't let you leave.

(21:42)

_He just shows up at the train station with flowers and chocolates looking like a soaking wet puppy! So I had to take him home and make sure he took a shower can you believe this._

(21:44)

I think I can believe it. Remember you're not his mom.

(21:48)

_Oh believe me. I have to remind him that every few minutes._

(21:51)

You know you can't leave him alone now.

(21:52)

_I know. That's why I'm gonna promise you right now I won't._

(21:53)

Bucky?

(21:53)

_What?_

(21:55)

Don't promise me that. You have to go promise him that.

(21:56)

I don't care what's happening right now. You at least owe him that promise.

(21:58)

Well. Maybe I'll at least wait until he gets out of the shower.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who joined me on this journey. This story, although I'm done writing it, is never over. Steve and Bucky are somewhere out there living happily, being stupid, but being happy and despite little arguments, they will always get back together. Their summer/spring vacations are spent in Brooklyn, visiting Natasha, reminiscing at the museum, and getting lost in the suburbs. Oh, those city boys.
> 
> I want to thank the few of you who have offered to translate my work into different languages. If any of you would like to do that, please, by all means! Just send me a link when it's up so I can attach it to my work. So far, the first chapter has been translated into Chinese and I think someone is working on it in Spanish.
> 
> Also, this was actually my first public work so the response you guys have shown is absolutely outstanding. Maybe a few of you will stick around for more of my stupid stories in the future!
> 
> Don't forget to check out 8tracks.com/cheesecakeflower/collections/you-look-so-good-in-blue for all the playlists that are based off this fic!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for sticking around through the fluff, the angst, and just plain silliness I've created. It means so much that there are people out there who I have made happy over a stupid little story. I wouldn't of done any of this without you guys.
> 
> Thank you again! I hope to hear from you guys in the future!  
> ~ ℇ


End file.
